The secret of planet Valentine
by GraceQute
Summary: A mysteries girl is coming into Flora's life , Flora's Secret life is starting to come to her .....
1. Chapter 1

**New character of my story**

**Name :** Lovely Romance Valentine

**Origin :** From the forth planet of Hearts , Valentine

**Age : **18

**Status :** unknown ( wanna know ? keep reading my story )

**Power :** Love

**Level :** Original

**Like to say :** like soooo whatever !

**Personality :** tomboy , hate fashion

**Look :** she love to tie her hair and hide it under her baseball cap , a t-shirt and a jacket , sport shoe , her look is as same as Flora but have blue eyes , straight hair and long

**A mission …. Chapter 1**

Bloom : Thanks boys ! this is our stop !

Stella : Lets get on with this mission already and get back quickly !

Musa : Can you don't always be so princess ?!

Stella : I'm one how could I not act like one ?

" both of them look at each other angrily , suddenly something came out of the cave "

Layla : A GIANT MONSTER !!!

Flora : Me and the boys will distract it while you guys go in the cave and stop Baltor !

All : ok ! WINX ENCHANTIX ! ( they not yet turned believix )

Flora : come on monster ! ha ya !

"the boys and Flora fight against the monster while the other girls went into the cave "

Tecna : my database can't track any life forms in this place .

Bloom : this place is creepy …..

Layla : all villains love to make their hide out in those creepy places

Stella : I know ! I hate it hate it whenever I come to these places in my designer shoes !

All : Stella….

"suddenly a lot of monsters and jelly fish shaped fly and climb out of no where and attacked the Winx , they fight back ! "

Musa :These stuff don't give up !

Bloom : AHhhhh !!! Help !

" Bloom is zapped by a big monster and past out "

Stella : How dare you touch our Bloom ! Solar Energy !!!!

"he continues his attack "

Layla : That's dosen't even effect him .

Tecna : we have to combine our powers !

" before they can do that the monster attack Musa and she have felt into the deep dark cave "

"MUSA !!!"

Stella: I had enough of ….

"bang ! Stella been hit by one of the monsters "

Layla : Tecna …. What should we do ?

Tecna : I …. I …..

"Both of the girls scream , suddenly they saw Flora "

"the Flora saved them , but the monster seem like obeying her "

Tecna : Thanks for the save Flo

Layla : Why you looked different ?

The Girl : GET AWAY !

"she flew away "

Flora : hi girls ! me and the guys defeated the monster , how are you girls doing ?

Tecna : Flora ?

Layla : but …..

Flora : but what ?

Bloom : Sky ? awww my head …

Sky : Bloom ! are you alright ?

Bloom : Cool

Stella : " rushing to Brandon's arm " Brandy !!!!!

Brandon : Stelly !!!

" All of them is in their boyfriend's arm , but Layla and Tecna is still thinking of the girl who saved them back in the cave … Who is she ? Why she look like Flora ? Why the monsters are obeying her ? "

To be continue ……….

(this is my first fan fic , sorry if it's not good : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ...

sorry for the late update : )

hope you gusy enjoy this ! ( this part ain't so good , the next part is a good one ! )

" They all rested in the cave's corner , while the boys go and find Musa "

Tecna : it's my fault if I have just think of combining our powers together faster , that wouldn't happen to Musa …..

Bloom : it's not your fault , we all have responsible of what had happen to Musa .

Brandon : sorry girls , we can't find Musa .

Stella : are you sure ? you search everywhere ? try to search again !!

"everyone is silent , because they know there's no way to track Musa in this place , it's just too hard , the cave is big dark , and deep . Who knows what happen to Musa ? "

Riven : I'm going to find her myself !

Helia : Don't be silly .

Riven : I'M NOT SILLY ! I WANT MUSA BACK THAT'S ALL ! IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO HELP ME TO FIND HER , NEVERMIND !!!!

"Riven walk away , into the tunnels of the dark cave ."

Layla : psst … girls look !

" Layla pointed at a weird looking castle that's floating in the air "

Timmy : what the …

Flora : although I don't know what exactly happen , but I got a feeling Musa is in there .

Tecna : but what if there's those creepy monster in there again ?

Stella : "crying " I don't care ! I want Musa back !

Bloom : Stella , we all want Musa back , but this is too dangerous , we need a plan . okey ?

" Stella nodded , with the boys help , the girls manage to get a closer look at the mysteries floating castle . A familiar sound or some kinda music is coming out of the castle , the girls sneak in , they separate into 2 groups to split up and can find Musa faster , Stella, Layla and Tecna one group and Bloom and Flora one group "

Layla : this place is taking forever !

Tecna : my database track something weird in this castle , is kinda like a type of strange melody ….

Stella : awww…. ( painfully awww… )

Layla : what's the matter ?

Stella : I can't … can't go on ….

Tecna : Oh my gosh ! I almost forgot that Stella can't be in the dark without sunlight for too long !

Layla : oh ya ! Stella hang on there .

Stella : gotta find …. Find …..

"Stella fainted , Layla and Tecna use their powers and manage to make Stella wake up , in Bloom's side "

Bloom : I can't seem to see any weird stuff …

Flora : I don't know …

Bloom : what's wrong ?

Flora : I have a feeling we should go to the right …

Bloom : right ? Flora , that way is very dark , why not left ?

"before even Bloom can stop her , she walk into the dark corridor . and reach the other end , with Bloom followed behind "

Flora and Bloom : Oh My Gosh !

To be continue ….

This part ain't so good , the good part is the next one : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 …**

**this is better than chapter 2**

" Flora and Bloom saw Baltor , and he's torturing poor Musa , by sucking her music , slowly ….. "

Flora : Bloom ! we gotta go and save her ! she can't live without music !!! she'll die !

Bloom : Musa's my friend too , and I know how you feel . but if we go out now , we're going to die ! can't you see beside Baltor got a LOT of monsters ? We almost lose our life by fighting them in the entrance , we can't go out and die ! if not who'll save Musa afterwards ?

Flora : but ….

Bloom : we have to contact Tecna , Layla and Stella . It's the only way we're going to save Musa . ok ?

"Flora nodded , they hold their hands together and send a message to Stella , Tecna and Layla "

Layla : can you feel it ?

Tecna : me too, we gotta go there as fast as we could .

Stella : I'll …. I'll help … I can use my scepter to transport us to that place ….

Tecna : but Stella …

Layla : Stella , you know you can't use to much of your energy …

Stella : I have to try … Solaria !!!

"Stella turn her scepter out and use light to trasnprt them to where Bloom and Flora is "

Bloom : Oh my …

Flora : What happen to you poor Stella ?

Layla : Long story ….

"Layla told Bloom and Flora what happened , while Tecna is setting up the plan , suddenly …. Stella past out "

Flora : Stella !

Bloom : let her sleep , we'll do the work .

Layla : Stella already done many …

Tecna : I got the plan !

"Four girls go with a sneak attack , when they jump out a lot of monster attack them , they have a fight not only the monster this time , but Baltor too "

Bloom : I don't think I can keep up …

Flora : me too ….

"the monster grab them , the four girls have no energy to escape "

Baltor : you really think you can escape ? I'm stronger now ! Muahaha ! Hateful !

The girl : yes master .

Baltor : send them back to where they came from … with this "muted " fairy ( Musa) ! Muahaha !!!

Hateful ( the girl ) : monsters grab the girls we'll go and have a little trip !

Tecna : Layla … do you saw that ?

Layla : I do too …

Bloom : but why is she ?? Flora ?? I mean ? huh ??

Flora : how could that be ? she look just like me … but .. how … how ??

"Baltor , Hateful and the monsters who is grabbing the girls come to a deep place of the cave "

Baltor : I'll let you to taste something girls !

"Just as Baltor's about to zap the girls , something zapped him at his back , not the boys , not each other , then who ? "

Hateful : I put a spell on him and the monsters , go !

Flora : but why ?

"she dosen't say anything , she just look at Flora as if she knew her … a long time … "

Flora : I … I think …

"suddenly Stella pop out and start zapping at Hateful "

Stella : taste this !

"Hateful fight back and hurt Stella , the boys came too "

Nabu : we come as soon as we can when we receive Stella's signal .

"the boys fight Hateful until .. "

Flora : STOP !

Bloom : Flora , you still don't know if she's good or bad .

Tecna : I agree , she save us this time dosen't make her a good person !

" just then , Baltor and the monster is starting to wake up "

Sky : come'on ! we gotta go !

"everyone ride the ship and went away , even Riven is in the ship , and Musa is waking up "

Musa : aww…. My head ….

Stella : Musa ! Oh my gosh ! you make us soooo worry !!!

Tecna : you gave us quite a fright .

Musa : thanks for saving me .

Stella : if it haven't for that awful looking girl , you wouldn't need to suffer so much !

Musa : what do you mean ? She helped me .

Bloom : Helped ?

Flora : how ?

Musa : she use some of her powers to make a force fill thingy and protect my power , so that Baltor dosen't suck to much of it .

Stella : She helped you ? but she's ugly looking and …

Layla : don't jugde a book by it's cover .

Flora : Musa , she helped you ? but wouldn't that be dangerous for her ? I mean she's Baltor's …

Musa : I know ! that's why I don't understand why she helped me .

Bloom : if Baltor know that Hateful helped us , she's so dead ..

" Flora is wondering a lot of things , why wouldn't she just obey Baltor ? and why she look just like Flora ? and why Flora have a strange feeling that she know her … a long time before ? why ?"

**To be continue ….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ….

" Back to Alfea , the girls do their usual stuff except for Flora "

"Flora went to Fairygonda's office and try to tell her the stuff she's going on now … "

Flora : so , I wanna know why she have the same face as me , and why she helped us ? that'll risk her own life !

Fairygonda : Flora …. I … I gotta tell you something …

" Fairygonda lead Flora to a corridor that no one have been before and into a room that's full of books "

"Fairygonda pick out a book and take a deep breath , she hand over the book to Flora "

Flora : what is this ?

Fairygonda : this is a secret that I'm keep from you for a very long time …. Flora , I want to tell you now is because I know you're strong enough to handle stuff like this . I always know you're the most 'grown up ' one in the Winx , because you are a commonder , not like Tecna , Stella , Bloom , Musa and Layla . you have no royalty responsibility , a kingdom to rule .

Flora : and ….

Fairygonda : I give you two choice . one , be a happy commender and life your live , second , open this book and go to a hard and full of responsibility path ….

"Flora stood there for a second or two , and she open the book , the title of the book is the history of Planet Valentine . She opened the next page and she froze … Flora saw a picture of herself as a baby and a girl who look almost as same as her and two grown up behind them , She saw this picture in the book at the chapter about The Royal Family of Planet Valentine . "

Flora : that means …. Means …..

"Flora's leg have no energy she can't even stand well , She felt down on the ground frozed "

Fairygonda : Flora ….

" Flora never said a word and ran away leaving the book behind "

"back at the room "

Stella : girls ! which outfit should I wear for tonight ?

Bloom : it's only a date with Brandon .

Stella : Only a date ?! It's the romantic path of my life's journey …

Bloom : huh ?

Stella : nevermind …. You wouldn't understand , because you already have a husband !

Musa : here goes again …

Stella : I'm already 20 and Brandy dosen't even say anything about our life together !

Tecna : what if he don't want to share his life with you ?

Stella : grrrrr

All : hahahahaha !

"Flora ran in to the apartment and rush to her room and lock it "

Layla : what's up with her ?

Bloom : don't know …

Musa : I'm going to find out .

To be continue …..


	5. Chapter 5

"Musa knock on the door gently and go in to Flora's room , she saw poor Flora shocked and sitting on her bed "

Musa : Flora ? are you ok ?

Flora : huh ??

Musa : I'm Musa , did I interrupt something ?

Flora : no … no ….

Musa : Flora , are we friends ?

Flora : of course we are .

Musa : then you gotta tell me , what happened to you ?

Flora : me ? nothing … nothing …

"Musa dosen't wanna force her so she walk out and close the door gently , and let Flora to be alone "

Tecna : so ?

Musa : she wouldn't say anything …

Bloom : poor Flora …

Stella : sorry to interrupt , but I really gotta go , Brandon is waiting for me downstairs and …

Layla : just go …. (snorted)

Stella : hey , I also care about her just because she have a bad hair day , dosen't mean I can't have a date with my prince !

Layla : I dosen't say anything , I just don't get why you have to go on a date in a time like this !!!

Stella : how do I know ?! Brandon said it's a urgent and I gotta go !

Layla : Brandon , Brandon , Brandon , that's all you think about !

Stella : whatever ! I'm going on a date no matter what !

Layla: suit yourself !

"Stella slammed the door and went on a date , while Layla stomp to her room angrily , the others just do their own thing "

The next day ….

"Flora wake up in the dawn and sneak out quite…. Unfortunately , her door's cracking sound woke her roommate ( Bloom ) up . Bloom woke up and curious of why Flora is so mysteries these days , she don't like to be nosy , but this is for her friend's good . she have a quick change and follow Flora , without Flora notice . Flora sneak into Fairygonda's office . Bloom wonder why she snuck in , in the dawn ? Bloom got a little key hole that can look trough the doors , and saw Fairygonda and Flora chatting , but serious kinda chat . Bloom found this not normal and ran back to her room as quick as she can "

In Fairygonda's office ….

Flora : I'm sorry that I react like that when I saw the picture , I just don't understand . I mean … how ? how do my picture get in to that book ? Who is the little baby that look just like me in that book ? I'm loaded with questions after I saw the book , I can't explain …. How ? I mean… Why ? I just …

Fairygonda : Flora , you just gotta believe , you're not just a normal fairy you know ? You much more special than that ……

Flora : I know , I'm a Winx .

Fairygonda : not just a Winx , but a Princess .

Flora : pardon ?

Fairygonda : a Princess , my dear , you're one . you're the Princess of Planet Valentine .

Flora : Valentine ? I dosen't even know there's such place . I mean , our geography dosen't even got a place like this , I mean even the world map .

Fairygonda : that's because it's vanished .

Flora : vanished ?

To be continue….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meet Roxy

"Flora got back to her room with a long face . The Winx saw her and wanna ask but they know she wanna be alone , knowing nothing . the Winx went to Fairygonda's office and ask about what happen to Flora , although they know the headmistress won't say a thing . Instead of asking Fairygonda , Fairygonda tell them something .

As the Winx step in Fairygonda told them about a new transfer student is missing , she's suppose to be in Alfea by yesterday , but she never came and register , she will never skip school since she earn the money herself for school .

Her profile :

Name : Roxy

Age : 16

Stage in magic : Charmix

Power : Animal

Origin : Planet Animols

Live : Magix

Tecna grab her PDA and click on it , and tracked her , she's in Baltor's cave … but why ? and how do she got there ??

The Winx go and check it out , and then they got to the front of the cave , slowly they sneak in to the cave without the monsters notice . "

Musa : what now ?

Bloom : lets separate , we can find her faster .

All : okey !

" Flora is flying all by herself in the dark cave , and she heard something weird , she grab a rock and throw it on a corner where there's sound coming outta there "

Flora : anyone here ?!

"the voice said : don't come closer !

Flora go closer and then she saw poor violet hair girl is shivering in that corner . "

Flora : hi

Roxy : AHHHHHH !

Flora : Shhh …. I'm a friend not a bad person , you must be Roxy .

Roxy : WHO ARE YOU ?!

Flora : I'm Flora , one of the Winx and I'm here to rescue you .

Roxy : really ?

Flora : cross my heart !

"Roxy let her hand out and Flora pull her out , the two girls chit-chat when they're finding the Winx . "

AHHHHHH !

To be continue….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roxy : Do you heard that ??

Flora : yes , and it's sound like 5 of them !

"Flora sneak her head out and take a peek to see what's going on , she saw the Winx captured by a monster , the monster is under control of Baltor "

Baltor : you'll never escape my monster ! Muahaha !

"the girls have no energy to move than to speak , Flora want to help them and tell Roxy to stay there and wait , Flora try to make a sneak attack , but Baltor notice her , the monster capture her and squeeze her hard , Baltor gave an order and the monster try to gobble her up ! Roxy who's hiding in a corner shocked and freeze solid , she never saw a situation like this ! Suddely Roxy came out and shouted at Baltor "

Roxy : Leave her alone !

Baltor : Oh … you ! You got something I want !

Flora : (forcing herself out of the monster ) Roxy ! Save yourself ! get out of here !!!

Roxy : Never !!!!

"Roxy zap Baltor as hard as she could but it's not working … With a zap Baltor zap her on to the wall "

Baltor : You little girl , think that you're so strong ? without "it" you're NOTHING !!!

"Roxy zap him with her best shot , running out of energy "

Baltor : aww … sacrificing yourself for them ?! not worth it ! just gimme "it" !

Roxy : ( with no strength ) never ….

"Flora can't hold on much longer , she loosen her hand and swallowed by the monster "

Roxy : NO !!!!

Baltor : She's just a useless fairy , why the emo ?

Roxy : Just a fairy ?! JUST A FAIRY ?!!!!!!!!!!!

"Roxy zap Baltor as hard as she could and notice her power is stronger …. She achieve her Enchantix by sacrificing herself for Flora! "

To be continue …..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxy achieved her enchantix , because she can run but she don't she fight Baltor all by herself risking her own life to save Flora . Althought she never learn anything of level enchantix but she just got a feeling to pick up her bottle and dust the monster , the monster vanished after she give him her fairy powder . Flora is no where to be found , when the Winx saw Flora she's on the cave exit , fainted .

"hi my name is Stella ! nice to see you as enchantix ! "

"this is not the time for introductions Stella ! we gotta get outta here !!! " Layla snorted

"I knew that ! "

The two girls still got a little fight over the date thing , they go out just in time before Baltor woke up from Roxy's zap . Althought Stella is exhausting , but she manage to take out her scepter and teleport all of them back to Alfea . During the teleport, Roxy still wondering why Flora is on the exit ? she suppose to be inside the monster .

After they teleport back to Alfea , they're so tried they can sleep on the floor . Before they can do that , Fairygonda walked in front of them .

"girls are you ok ? "

"fine , but not Flora "

"I'll take care of that I can see you found Roxy"

"yes Mdam … Roxy Richael Animols reporting for duty … I mean school " saying with her eyes half closed

"come with me Roxy "

Fairygonda walk away with Roxy behind and Flora carried by two nurse .

They all walk upstairs to go to bed , Stella on the other hand is chatting with her boyfriend on the phone . This time Layla just ignore her .

At Fairygonda's office , she asked Roxy how do she be captured by Baltor ? Roxy took something out of her pocket to show Fairygonda . It is a Gold necklace ,hearted shaped . it can be open , , but it wouldn't open up when Roxy try .

Suddenly Fairygonda saw Lovely's name is crafted on the necklace , wonder why . Fairygonda ask Roxy where do she get it , she just answer , she pick it up from the floor on her way to school and suddenly one man and a girl come capture her . it's like this necklace is important to them .

Fairygonda's face turned pale , she told Roxy to go to the teacher's wing and sleep for the night . While Flora and Fairygonda have something to discuss .

Roxy's heart is curious , she can't even sleep she snuck out of bed and walk toward Fairygonda's office . She look trough the key hole on the door and try to listen to what they're talking about .

To be continue~~~


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the late update everyone ! as soon as i finished my major exam in October I'll type Fan Fiction everyday !**_

Roxy doesn't know Flora before this , so she's very confuse on whatever Fairygonda and Flora's talking about .

Fairygonda took the necklace out and show it to Flora , surprisingly Flora have a necklace as same as that one but it was crafted a rose on it . She had it since she was born .

"What can the necklace proof ?"

"I don't know yet Flora , but I need you to go home to investigate and leave your necklace with me "

When Flora try to took it off , she notice it was stuck .

Roxy on the other hand is tried , so she just lean against the door half-seat , looking at her watch notice it was already 2am . Maybe she'll just shut her eyes and snooze for a second or two .

After 10 minutes the necklace is still on Flora's neck , even Fairygonda can't took it off .

"Maybe this is meant to be" Fairygonda said it as she hand over the other necklace to Flora .

"Huh ?"

"Take this with you , if the necklace wants to be with you we shouldn't force it to leave you . Do the Winx know about this ?"

"No Miss Fairygonda ."

Fairygonda thought of a second and say

"You should tell one of your bestest friends to accompany you back home "

"but who should I tell ?"

"When the time comes you'll know , just like the piexies , everyone have a bonded one , even friends "

When Fairygonda opens the door out come Roxy , falled on the floor . Flora thought to herself , I guess my time have come .

The very next day , Bloom woke up and notice her roommate is gone , heard someone is ringing the door bell and go check it out . It's Flora , with Roxy behind her .

"She'll be staying with us if you girls don't mind ."

"Not at all , and where have you been ?"Bloom look at Flora with anger .

"Sorry sweetie , I got some issues "

" Well , guess what ? Me too !" Stella grinned

Stella looks very good, and in this time of day she's still snoozing in her bed . Layla walk out of her room looked annoyed .

"Opps ! gotta go ! I'm inviting you all to a hi-tea in this place at 3 !" Stella hand over a map to Bloom as she walk out of the door .

Everyone woke up because of Stella's voice . Flora just remembered she forgot to tell Stella , since everyone got a roommate ,Roxy is staying in her room , but since she's out , guess she have to tell Stella later .

Flora bring Roxy into Stella's room .

"There ! this is your room from now on , and Stella is your roommate. Roxy , can I ask you a favor ?"

"No need a favor , your secret's save with me, and it's my honour to accompany you to Linphea"

Flora smiled , she knows that Roxy is going to be one of her best friends , and maybe even join the Winx .

To be continued ~~


End file.
